Criminal
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: I had to put this story up again bc I put up the wrong ch in it so yea Here it is again lol Vee's father died, her mother treats her like grabage, Goku's a criminal in love
1. Chapter 1

Criminal

Ch.1 Fateful meeting

'Why?' Vee thought with sadness and anger. She didn't want to be here with this rich and snobby people.

Her mother practically forced her to go out with this guy called Richard Blake. I don't love him, heck, I don't even like him.

If she doesn't act like the perfect angel he wants her to be he hits her.

She tired telling mother that but she told her to suck it up and get over it.

Vee's mother never was like that. She was a caring woman that loved her. But ever since father died, she hasn't been the same.

When their money was beginning to drop, she became a desperate gold digger. She even makes Vee go out with rich guys to get money.

Vee wish things can just go back to normal.

"Hey Vivian! Are you listening to me?" Richard said with an angry voice to get Vee's attention.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh sorry Richard…What did you say?" Vee asked wondering what he wanted.

"I was telling you to stand up straight. Don't embarrass me in front of my friends. You got me?" Richard said with a threaten tone at the end.

Vee nodded her head quickly telling him she understood.

Richard smirked at her witch made her skin crawl.

Richard went back to talking to his rich friends.

Vee sighed with sadness. She looked around out of boredom.

Vee didn't want to be here, she just wanted to be home reading a book, but her mother instead that she go to this 'rich' gathering as mother calls it.

Vee calls it the 'snobby' gathering because everyone thinks they're all high and mighty.

Before Vee knew it Richard grabs her arm which got her out of her thoughts.

Richard was dragging her outside for some reason and she began to worry. What did she do this time?

Richard and Vee got outside and Richard made Vee face him.

She began to shake from his stare.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO EMBARSS ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS!" Richard yelled gripping Vee's shoulders which mad her wince in pain.

"W-What did I do?" Vee said in fear.

"You ignored me and you didn't stand up straight! You're such a useless woman sometimes. If you want my money you have to do better than that." Richard said with a cocky tone to his voice.

Vee became angry…

"I don't want your money! I don't even like you! Your nothing but a jerk that hits me because you need me you lowlife. The only useless person I see here is you!" Vee yelled making Richard madder at her.

At this point, Vee didn't care if he hit or anything. She didn't want to be with him anymore and she wants to be someone who she chooses, not her mother.

"Why you ungrateful bitch!" Richard yelled and slapped her making her fall to the ground.

Vee rubbed her cheek that he hit. She began to cry.

"You're the useless one Vivian! I'll teach you to disobey me!" Richard said was about to kick her.

She closed her eyes getting ready for the pain…but it never came.

Vee opened her eyes to look up. She gasped and her eyes widened from surprise.

Another man has stopped Richard from kicking her.

He had him in a headlock and he was just looking at Vee while holding him.

"Yo miss! You alright?" The man said not looking away from her.

She blushed under his gaze and nodded.

He smirked and he turned Richard around and punched him in the stomach making him fall down. He was out cold.

Vee just looked at Richard lying down on the ground.

Her mouth was wide open from the surprise. This was the first time anyone has helped her with this types of relationships.

"Hey…miss?" The man whispered which brought Vee out of her thoughts.

She looked where the voice was and he was kneeling down to eye level.

She gasped, blushed and scooted away from him to get away a little bit.

"Y-Yes?" Vee asked shaking. 'What if he hurts me as well?' Vee thought in fear.

"You ok? You seem pretty shaken up." The man said looking at Vee without blinking an eye.

She blushed under his gaze and looked back down.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…T-Thank you…for st-stopping him from hurting me…I really owe you one." Vee said messing with her hair trying to keep herself occupied.

The man smirked.

"Well…I'll think of something you can thank me for." The man said grabbing Vee's chin making her look at him.

He smirked more at her blush.

"You know…up close…you're quite beautiful." The man said, smirk growing more and more widely, which made her blush more.

"Wh-What do you want…?" Vee said blushing more.

He didn't say anything; he just kept staring at her.

Vee then gasped and pushed him away as she stood up and glared at him.

"I ain't having sex with you! I'm grateful that you saved me, but I won't degrade myself like that!" Vee said huffing in anger.

The man just looked up at her. They were quiet for a little bit and the…he laughed.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Vee said getting confused.

"Ha…I wasn't going to ask you to have sex with me…I was gonna asked if you can let me stay at your place for a little bit."

Vee blushed.

"O-Oh…Well…I would like to…but…" Vee said poking her fingers.

"But what?" The man said standing up and got in front of her. Not too close to make her uncomfortable.

"Well…first off…I don't know you…and seconded…my mother probably won't like it. She's gonna be mad that this guy didn't work out as well…" Vee said looking at her ex-boyfriend that was out cold.

"Well…to clear out the first; my name is Kakarot Son…sometimes people call me Goku, so just chose whatever you want to call me. And second, I'll sneak inside your window so no one but you know that I'm there. How's that?" Kakarot said getting a little closer to her face.

She backed away a little bit.

She thought about it. It sounds like a good idea because her mother works and is barely home.

"I guess that'll work…But don't you have a place of your own to stay at?" Vee said in a curious voice.

"Well…no I don't. I use to but let's say…it got infested by vermin." Kakarot said with a husky voice.

"Oh…well okay…But my place isn't fancy…so…I hope that'll be fine." Vee said in a soft voice.

Kakarot chuckled a little.

"That's fine…I just want a place to sleep for a little while. By the way…You never told me your name." Kakarot said.

Vee looked at him and blushed.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Vivian Holloway. But people call me Vee for short. It's nice to meet you Kakarot." Vee said brining her hand up to shake hands.

"Yeah…a real pleasure…Vee." Kakarot said and he grabbed her hand to shake her hand.

A/N: Well guys I hoped u liked it. Sry about Forbidden love ch. 3 but I couldn't think of another ch. But when I listen to Britney Spears' new song 'Criminal' and I came up with this idea so yea.

Tell me what yall think. So forbidden love won't be updated right away. Sry


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Sad past reviled

Kakarot gave Vee a ride on his motorcycle to her house. She had to tell him where to go of course.

Vee never got this close to another person. The other guys she was with made her get close to them.

One time she was almost raped but she fought her heart out to prevent it because she wanted to lose it to someone that she loved with all her heart.

She was so happy she was able to get away with him. She got out the pepper spray she had around her neck and sprayed him.

He's in jail now for attempted raped. This wasn't his first either so he's going to be staying in jail for about 50 years because he raped over nearly 50 or 60 women and attempted to as well.

Vee tightens her grip on Kakarot's waist.

'I just hope Kakarot won't do anything. I don't want to pay for my kindness.' Vee thought getting a little nervous.

Kakarot looked over his shoulder when he felt Vee tighten her grip on him.

'I wonder what's wrong with her. Ha, stupid…she's probably nervous cause of me. But…if she was so nervous then why would she help me out at all?' Kakarot thought then looking back at the road.

Kakarot and Vee made it to her Vee's house.

Vee got off the motorcycle carefully and also taking off the hamlet that he lent her.

"So this is your home huh? It's nice." Kakarot said as he looked over the house. He then looked over at Vee and he nearly gasped.

She was shaking. Why?

"Vee what's wrong?" Kakarot asked with a worried voice.

Vee tensed from his voice. She just looked at him.

"I-It's nothing…Sorry; I guess I'm just a little cold. Come on lets go into the house before we both catch a cold." Vee said walking up the steps and unlocked the door.

Kakarot just looked at her back. He was just thinking.

He knew she was lying when she said she was okay a while ago.

Kakarot walked into Vee's home and he just looked around with curious eyes.

While he continued to follow Vee, a picture caught his eye. He looked at it.

It was a woman, man, and a young girl. The young girl must have been Vee when she was a child and the others where her parents.

"That was when I was 9." A voice said getting Kakarot's attention.

Kakarot turned around to see Vee in different clothes. How long was he looking at the picture?

"I was happy back then and so was my mother…My mother, father, and I were a normal family that loved each other like any other family would..." Vee said looking at the picture with a sad smile on her face.

"What happened to your father Vee?" Kakarot asked wondering what was going on.

Vee was quiet for a little while. Kakarot thought she was never gonna answer and she finally did.

"My father was a police man…He was a wonderful man that loved his job and wanted to protect everyone from this hard hood neighborhood and everyone else that needed help no matter what it is…

"He died a heroic death. There was a shootout in the park one day. It was over the gang's territories and all that foolishness. You see…a woman was walking with her baby to park but she didn't know about the shootout…The gang members…began to shoot at the mother and child…but…my father jumped in front of them and protected them." Vee said almost teary up from that horrible memory.

Kakarot just looked at Vee.

'Her father…gave up his life to protect a young mother and child. He is a hero.' Kakarot thought with a smile.

Kakarot patted Vee's head.

Vee gasped and looked up at Kakarot.

"Your father was a wonderful man…After hearing your story…I wish I got to meet him. You got your kindness from your father. You're pure hearted…" Kakarot said looking at Vee with a smile on his face.

Vee blushed as he looked at her. She backed away from him because she was embarrassed.

"T-Thank you…He was a wonderful man…But anyway…I came here to ask if you wanted anything to eat?" Vee asked looking at Kakarot.

"Yeah…that sounds nice…thanks Vee….Oh and Vee…" Kakarot said.

Vee looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Vee asked.

Kakarot grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Vee blushed blood red.

"Don't lie to me when you're clearly not fine. We may have just met…but I have a feeling we're going to be around each other for a while…" Kakarot said with a smirk on his face when Vee blushed and her eyes widened.

They were like that for a few minutes till Vee finally snapped out of it.

"I…uh thank you Kakarot…I…I'm gonna get dinner ready." Vee said walking away with a huge blush on her face. Her heart was racing a mile.

'Why is my heart beating so?' Vee thought as she made her way to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Kakarot walked into the kitchen and he saw Vee fixing him dinner for him and her. He smiled.

'It's been a while since I've been in a house. Most of the people don't like me…I have to tell her soon…Maybe after dinner?' Kakarot thought as he sat down at the table.

"What you cooking Vee?" Kakarot asked breaking the silence between them.

"Rice and curry; I hope that's fine. We don't have much of anything else at the moment." Vee said not turning from her cooking.

"Hey that's fine. I ain't a real picky eater so don't you worry about. Thanks for the help Vee." Kakarot said not taking his eyes off of Vee's back.

"You don't have to thank me Kakarot; it's the least I could do after you saved me." Vee said with a smile on her face.

Vee got dinner done and laid it on the dinner table in a serving bowl and also got themselves a bowl as well.

Kakarot began to eat because he hasn't eaten in a while. Before Vee ate she prayed.

"My you must be hungry Kakarot. When was the last time you ate?" Vee said looking at Kakarot as he scarfed down his food.

Kakarot stopped so he could answer Vee's question.

"It's been a while since I had a decent meal so I can't really remember that well." Kakarot said looking Vee in the eyes.

He gasped a little to himself. She had sadness in her eyes.

'No one has ever showed me those types of feelings before. Most of the other girls want my body but her…She's different…' Kakarot thought not looking away from Vee.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I know how it feels sometimes not to have food. I'm glad I was able to help you even a little." Vee said smiling at him which made his heart flutter.

"Yeah…Thank you…" Kakarot said going back to his dinner as did Vee.

'This is becoming interesting…I may stay longer then I attended." Kakarot thought taking a quit glace at Vee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Kakarot's past

After dinner Vee cleaned the dishes; Kakarot offered to help but she told him that she got it and to go take a shower.

Kakarot had to borrow her mother's old maturity pants to wear because she didn't want to mess up her father's clothes.

Kakarot understood, and he didn't want to mess up anymore of her precious memories of her father.

"Kakarot! While you're in the shower I'll get your old clothes washed when you get through!" Vee yelled and went downstairs.

"Kay! Thanks!" Kakarot yelled back washing his hair and thinking about Vee.

'She's a lot different from all the other girls. Every time I meet a girl they ask me to sleep with them so I could have a roof over my head. Sometimes I did, and most of the time I refused. Depends on how desperate I was for a roof over my head. I'm glad I found a different woman.'

Kakarot got out of his thoughts when the water turned cold and nearly jumped out of the shower.

He laughed at himself as he put on the browed pants that were Vee's mother. She really loved her father.

"Hey Kakarot I have an old shirt…you can wear." Vee said and she saw Kakarot wearing no shirt and she blushed. She never saw a guy without a shirt on. Well she did but they weren't in her house or anywhere near her.

"Oh, thanks Vee…Why are you blushing?" Kakarot said with a chuckle that made Vee blush more than before.

"I-I ain't blushing! It's just…hot in here is all, nothing more." Vee said looking away from Kakarot's gaze.

Kakarot smirked at her. 'She's so cute and innocent.' Kakarot thought and raised his hand up to rub her cheek.

She gasped at his touch and she just looked at him.

"W-What?" Vee said in a nervous voice.

Kakarot didn't say anything. He just kept rubbing her face and not looking away from her face.

"Sorry Vee, you're just so cute when you blush." Kakarot said in a husky voice that didn't help Vee out with the blushing. She even shivered a little bit.

"Uh…T-Thank you I guess…Well…Here's you a new shirt to wear!" Vee said pushing the shirt to his chest which made him drop his hand from her cheek.

"I use to wear it but it has gotten too big for me so you can borrow it if you want." Vee said a little embarrassed for some reason.

Kakarot smiled at her and grabbed the shirt and made sure he touched her little hands.

"Thanks Vee…That's very sweet of you." Kakarot said as he put on the shirt.

Vee made her way to her bed and sat on it thinking of what she should say.

Kakarot sat next to her witched made her flinch. She isn't used to having a guy so close to her.

"So…Since I told you a little bit of my past…do you mind telling me yours?" Vee said fidgeting with her fingers.

Kakarot just looked at her. He's a little nervous but he owns her an explanation.

"Well…You may kick me out if I tell you this but you have a right to know so…here it goes…I'm wanted." Kakarot said taking a little glace at her and she slightly jumped when he told her he was wanted.

"Oh…why are you wanted?" Vee said. She's the type not to jump to conclusions or judge people from their appearance or their background.

"Well…the thing is I steal money to give to others who need the most. My family doesn't have nearly anything at all. So I steal money to buy them food and give them some money to help them get started so they can work on their own.

But that's why…I don't blame you if you don't believe me but…I steal to help my family and the people that need it the most. That's why I'm wanted…" Kakarot said getting ready to be thrown out or turned by her and get the reward money.

"So you're like Robin Hood right?" Vee said surprising Kakarot.

Kakarot just looked at her with wide eyes and he nodded.

"Something like that I guess…You're the first to ever consider myself Robin Hood. Everyone I've met called me just a low-down thief." Kakarot said as he gave Vee a small smile.

"Well…some people have their opinions on some things and others have their own way of helping people. Either the right way or the wrong way. There's no right answer…you just live your life and make good of it…that's how I see it. And….I don't see nothing wrong of you stealing from the bad and giving to the good…I think you're really brave…I couldn't do something like that." Vee said giving Kakarot a little smile which made him blush a little bit.

Kakarot smirked at the girl and put his hand on her hand and she gasped and looked up at him.

"If you had the motivation to do something for someone you care about…you'll get that strength…So I believe if you had to do…you would if it meant saving or helping out your family." Kakarot said as he brought her hand up to his lips and he gave it a little kiss and she blushed.

Kakarot raised his eyes to look at her and she was blushing.

They kept staring at each-other like their life depended on it and if freighted her a little bit.

"Uh…You can have my bed while I sleep on the couch. I'm glad I decided to have a couch in my room just in case and now I'm glad I did hehe. But you can sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch." Vee said trying to get him from staring at her.

"No…I rather sleep on the couch. Besides it's your room so don't worry about it okay Vee." Kakarot said smiling at her.

"Okay…well thanks. Oh that reminds me…If you hear my mother knock on the door go hid in the bathroom or in the closet. I have a feeling tomorrow she will be bothering me about what happened to Richard, so yeah. Well…I'm going to bed now. Good-night Kakarot pleasant dreams." Vee said as she got under her covers to get to sleep.

Kakarot smiled and went to the couch to get some sleep himself.

'Why is her mother making her date those kinds of guys? Guess I'll find out tomorrow.' Kakarot thought as he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Not so loving mother; Wired feelings

Vee woke up around 9. She usually gets up early.

She checked on Kakarot to see if he was okay. She smiled at his sleeping form. 'He looks so sweet sleeping.' Vee thought and she went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Vee looked at the doorway to see if her mother's coat was hanging on the racks and it was. She grimaced at what her mother will say about Richard.

Vee took a deep breath and went to cook breakfast for her mother and herself. She was gonna wait till she went to work so Vee can be able to bring Kakarot his food.

"Vivian!" her mother yelled which caused her to flinch and nearly drop the food she was preparing.

"In here mother!" Vee yelled back hoping her mother doesn't ask about Richard.

"Of course! I keep forgetting you cook. Well…how was your night with Richard; did you score some money." Her mother said as she sat down at the table glaring at Vee's back.

Vee's back shivered from her question and gaze.

"A-About that mother…It didn't work out…" Vee said getting ready for the verbal attack.

"WHAT? What do you mean it didn't work out? What did you do this time?" Her mother yelled.

Vee came up with a lie. She couldn't tell her about Kakarot.

"Mother he was hitting me! When I got the chance I hit him back and I was able to knock him out cold." Vee said leaving out the details about Kakarot.

"You're so useless! He probably hit you cause you weren't acting lady like am I correct?" Vee's mother said with an icy cold tone to her voice.

"He…He kept saying I was slouching and I wasn't paying attention to him…and he dragged me outside and that's when he began to hit me…" Vee said as she was working on breakfast.

"HA! I knew it! Why are you so useless Vivian? I thought I told that you need to stop chasing away these men! How the hell are you gonna find a suitable husband if you keep dressing like a slob! You're such a worthless piece of shit! I don't even want to look at you I'm leaving! Worthless girl!" Vee's mother said as she got up and slammed the door and it made Vee jump.

Vee stopped cooking…She couldn't continue to cook…her heart was breaking.

Vee angrily wiped away the tears and just went back to cooking.

Vee got through making a little breakfast for two and put it on the tray and brought up to her room so her and Kakarot can eat.

She opened her door slowly so she won't wake him up. When she turned around Kakarot was already awake and he was looking at her deeply.

Vee grimaced. 'He must have heard mother…' Vee thought sadly.

"H-Hey…uh, sorry I woke you up. But here's some breakfast, I hope you like it." Vee said as she put the food tray on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Kakarot grabbed her left wrist after she put the tray down.

"Vee…are you alright?" Kakarot asked not letting go of her wrist.

Vee blushed a little.

"I'm fine…Don't worry about me. Mother is always like this…Sometimes I believe her…I guess I am a worthless girl…" Vee said then she tried to get her wrist free but he wouldn't let her go.

"Uh…Kakarot…" Vee whispered and before she knew it Kakarot threw her on the couch and he was above her.

"K-Kakarot? W-What are you doing?" Vee said as she tried to push him away but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Kakarot! What are you doing?" Vee said getting nervous at Kakarot's actions.

"You're not a worthless girl…That's why I pinned you down so you won't look away from me when I tell you that. So don't be upset…I know one thing…You're a lot better than your mother that's for sure." Kakarot said as he let go of her wrists and stroked her cheek.

Vee blushed at him as he stroked her cheek.

"N-No…I'm uh…not upset with you…You just surprised me is all…Can…can you let me up now?" Vee asked getting more nervous from her position.

Kakarot smirked at her.

"Well…I don't know…I kind of like you in this position. Are you embarrassed being in this position?" Kakarot said leaning his head closer to her.

Vee tried to lean away but she had nowhere to go so she turned the other way.

"N-No I ain't embarrassed… I want you to eat your food before it gets cold, plus I'm hungry as well." Vee said not looking at him.

"Oh…that's it huh?" Kakarot said with a little smirk on his face. She nodded still not looking at him.

"Well…since you're not embarrassed…I would like to stay in this position a little longer." Kakarot said as he laid his head beside her head and she was blushing.

Vee moved her head to look up at the ceiling as Kakarot laid on her.

She just noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and she blushed more because of that.

Vee was never close a man without a shirt on so she's a little nervous.

"You're so warm Vee." Kakarot whispered in her ear which made her flinch.

"Well…I uh just got out from the kitchen so…that's probably why." Vee said trying to calm her beating heart.

"Ha…I don't think so. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. Am I doing that to you my dear?" Kakarot said as he raised his head up to look at her.

Vee blushed completely red and she tried to look away but Kakarot grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Well…am I?" Kakarot asked again getting closer to her face.

She started to shake a little and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't look at his.

"Well…I guess that answers my question…You're so cute when your embarrassed." Kakarot said still looking at Vee. She still had her eyes closed and got an idea.

He smirked and lowered his mouth to Vee's throat and started to kiss it.

Vee gasped and her eyes opened wide.

"K-K-Kakarot...! Wh-What are you doing? Ah…Stop…ah!" Vee grabbed his shoulders to try and push him off but he was too strong.

Kakarot stopped kissing and he began to lick it in between bites.

"AH! S-S-S-Stop….AH! Please! Kakarot…STOP!" Vee yelled getting scared.

Kakarot raised his head to look at her and she was shivering, and blushing.

"You alright Vee?" Kakarot asked with a little smirk on his face.

She nodded but didn't look at him. She kept her eyes closed.

Kakarot than kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes and she tried to slap him but he stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"What's your problem?" Kakarot asked.

"What's MY problem? You're sexually harassing me that's my problem! Why did you do that? And let me go!" Vee said trying her hardest to get away from him but he wouldn't let her.

Kakarot then embraced her and she tried her hardest to get away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"I did because I care about you if you must know…people usually do that with people they really care about." Kakarot said with a little smile on his face as he felt Vee stop struggling.

"Wh-What game are you playing? I-I don't understand Kakarot…" Vee said trying to figure out what he's saying.

Kakarot raised his head to look at her and this time she was looking at him.

"I ain't playing no game…Did those rich guys do this to ya and that's why you want me off?" Kakarot asked getting a little mad at that thought.

"Well…Yeah…a good few of them kept trying to get me to have sex with them and I told them all no. I want to do that only with someone I truly love…" Vee said looking away from Kakarot again to look at the untouched food.

Kakarot smiled at her.

"You're right…you should only have sex with a person that you love. I'm glad I ain't the only one." Kakarot said and it got Vee's attention.

"R-Really? You have the same feelings about that as well?" Vee said surprised.

Kakarot smirked and nodded at her.

"Here…let's go on and eat before it gets cold." Kakarot said as he got up from Vee so she can get up.

They ate together…new feelings were forming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 School Drama; Hurtful words

Vee waked up around 6 in the morning so she could get ready for school. Kakarot was still sleeping.

Vee was trying her best to keep quiet but with her luck it didn't work out to well.

"Man Vee, it's 6 in the morning! Why are you up this early?" Kakarot said sitting up on the couch.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I have to go to school today. I am a senior so I have to try my best to be there every day. I didn't mean to wake you, so you can go back to sleep." Vee said packing her school items in her bag.

"You still go to school? How old are ya?" Kakarot asked.

"I'm 18 years old…how old are you Kakarot?" Vee asked the same thing.

"I'm 20. We're only two years apart. How are you gonna get to school?" Kakarot asked cause he knew her mother ain't gonna drive her there.

"I walk to school. I don't mind because it gives me time to think by myself." Vee said putting the last item in her bag and walked out her door to the kitchen.

While Vee was making her lunch Kakarot was in the kitchen already dressed.

"What are you doing Kakarot? You can go back to sleep." Vee said as she went back to fixing her lunch.

"I'm gonna give you a lift to school." Kakarot said twisting his motorcycle keys on his index finger.

Vee nearly dropped her apple and she sharply turned to Kakarot.

"What? N-No…No way! Don't worry about it…I much prefer walking to school so please don't over board for me okay…?" Vee said trying to change Kakarot's mind.

Before she knew it Kakarot was in front of her and he was pinning her against the counter.

"K-K-Kakarot….?" Vee said getting nervous at his look.

"Why don't you want me to take you? Is there someone else supposed to take you or something?" Kakarot asked getting a little mad.

"Well…Sigh…Mom found me another rich boy and she told him to take me to school…but…I don't want to go with him…plus I don't want him to see you and tell mom. I don't know what to do!" Vee said nearly on the verge of tears.

Kakarot gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I have an idea; you go with this bastard and I'll wait for you at the gate of your school pretending to be one of your friends…and if he tries anything I'll be there….How's that?" Kakarot asked her as he hugged her tighter.

Vee nodded into his chest.

Vee gave him directions to her school and he promised her he WILL be there and she believed him.

"I'm gonna sneak out the back so no one will see me…I'll see you at your school." Kakarot said as he ran off.

Vee's heart did a huge thump.

'Why is he going through so much for me?' Vee thought clutching her chest.

She heard a door bell and she jumped outta of her thoughts went toward the door to meet the new boy.

She opened it and it was a boy with golden blonde hair, well-muscled, and he has blue eyes.

"Well you must be Vivian Holloway am I right?" The blonde boy asked.

She nodded.

"My name is Seth McCullers, your mother is dating my father and she mentioned I meet you. Am I'm glad I did, you're quite lovely." Seth said with a little smirk on his face.

"Uh…thank you Seth…Can you please take me to school…I don't want to be late." Vee said trying to hurry up to get to Kakarot…she had a feeling Seth wasn't such a nice guy.

"Sure sweet-heart, let's get going." Seth said as he put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk.

Vee shrugged off his arm and continued walk to his car. Before she opened it he opened it for and she climbed in.

Seth tried to hold her hand but she didn't let him. She could tell he was getting upset with her but she doesn't really care. She doesn't like him like that.

It felt like forever till they got to the school house.

"Thank you for driving me, I gotta go now." Vee said getting out of the car.

Before Vee grabbed the handle to get out Seth grabbed her wrist and she looked at him.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Seth said getting a little too close.

Vee got mad and she picked up her book and hit him on the head and moved away from him and she got out before he tried to grab her again.

"I just met you Mr. McCullers! I don't kiss people I don't know! But thank you for driving me." Vee said walking away to get away from him.

Vee saw Kakarot and she power walked to him but she was stopped by Seth.

"You sure are disrespectful! I drive you to school and you hit me with a book. I will get what I want!" Seth said and was about to try to kiss her again.

Vee got scared and before she knew it Kakarot pulled her away from him and Seth looked at Kakarot with a death glare.

"I believe this girl done told you she doesn't want anything to do with you. Just be grateful that she said thank you, because that's all your gonna get." Kakarot said not blinking or looking away from Seth.

"This isn't any of your business man! That's my girl!" Seth said then he tried to past Kakarot but he didn't get by.

Kakarot looked at Vee and asked

"Miss…is this man your boyfriend?" Kakarot asked. He was a good actor.

"No he's not sir. I just met him today!" Vee said acting as well.

Kakarot turned back to Seth and said with a smirk on his face.

"There you have it. Now I suggest you leave or I'll get the school security or I could even call the police…or…you can just leave, which will it be?" Kakarot asked still smirking at Seth.

"This ain't over Vee!" Seth yelled at her and he turned to get in his car and sped off.

Kakarot turned to Vee.

"You okay miss?" Kakarot asked still putting on the act because some students gathered around to see what was going on.

"Y-Yeah…Yes I'm fine. Thank you for helping me sir." Vee said. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Vee was gonna ask something but she was pushed outta the way by some girls.

Vee fell on the ground and she looked at the girls that pushed her down.

The three girls' names are Debbie, Rebekah, and Sarah; the three most popular girls in school. Every boy likes them…so Vee knew Kakarot would like one of them.

"Well handsome! I must say you handled yourself really well! My girlfriends and I noticed you and we decided to give you our numbers so you can give one of us a call. You should fell honored getting numbers from three of the most popular girls in school." Debbie, the leader said as she slipped Kakarot a card with three of their numbers on it in his pocket.

Before Debbie slipped the number in his pocket he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and he took the card outta of her hand and took a look at it.

"Thanks but no thanks. I really ain't interested." Kakarot said as he threw the card over his head and the other boys went crazy and tried to grab the card.

Debbie and her friends just stared at the spot Kakarot was in with their mouth on the ground.

Kakarot walked toward Vee and he handed her his hand to help her up. Vee grabbed his hand as he helped her up.

"You okay?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah…I'm used to it so it's no big deal really. Thank you…so much." Vee said with her eyes sparkling witch made Kakarot gasp and blush a little bit but she didn't seem to notice.

"You're more than welcome…I'll come pick you up so you won't have to deal with him kay?" Kakarot said giving her a smile she nodded.

"See ya." Kakarot said as he walked off. Vee just watched his back till it was gone.

She got out of her daze and decided to head into the building before they started asking her some questions.

Today has been hectic!

Everyone kept asking her who the guy was that helped her out and rejected the three most popular girls. Vee kept telling them she didn't know and to please to leave her alone.

Vee was in her last period which was English. Right now we weren't doing anything so we just sat there for a free hour.

Vee began to write down some poetry to get her mind off everything.

Her peace didn't last long because Debbie interrupted her thoughts by standing in front of her desk.

"Can I help you Debbie?" Vee asked trying to be nice so nothing bad will happen.

"Who was that hunk that was stupid not to notice me or my girlfriends? I know you know him." Debbie said with her hands on her hips.

"Look Debbie…like I told all the others I don't know him. I just met him today just like the rest of ya'll. I was surprise he didn't take your number. I wish I can help but I don't know him." Vee said with a kind voice.

"Yeah…your right Vee…How can a hunky man like that know you? You're nothing but a pawn that's used by her mother to get money so how can anyone like you, heck even love you? How foolish of me to even think that…See ya Vee." Debbie said as she walked away to talk to someone else.

Vee was trembling with anger and sadness.

'I will not cry….I WILL NOT CRY!' Vee thought. She took a deep breath and began to write on her paper to get her feelings out.

_"__I'm nothing but a shadow….the wind that people pay no mind to. _

_ I could disappear and no one would no…not even my mother..._

_ My heart is breaking more and more…I feel as though I might die._

_ Why…Daddy…please help me….The only person I can trust is you…_

_ and Kakarot…._

_ ~Vivian Holloway_

Vee took a deep breath after writing. She always felt better when she writes down her feelings. It feels as though she takes a lot weight off of her.

Vee was so happy that school was over.

She remembered Kakarot saying he was going to come pick her up. She figured he would be somewhere where no one will see him. So she went to the other side of the sidewalk to see if he was there.

Vee walked over to that way and she saw him on his motorcycle. He was leaning on his bike with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Vee blushed at him.

'For once I have to agree with Debbie…he is a hunk.' Vee thought.

Kakarot opened his eyes and he looked at Vee and he smiled at her.

"Hey…you okay?" Kakarot asked with concern to his voice.

"Yes I'm fine…just a little hectic day is all. Everyone was wondering who the mystery hun-I mean…guy was!" Vee said stopping herself from saying hunk.

Kakarot smirked at her.

She blushed and looked away from him.

"I had a feeling they were gonna be bothering you…I'm sorry that I caused that…" Kakarot said as he walked up to her.

"It's ok…It felt wired that everyone was talking to me…so in a way…it was a little nice but it was REALLY annoying." Vee said which made Kakarot laugh and it surprise Vee.

She looked up at Kakarot and watched him laugh.

"You…have a nice laugh Kakarot…" Vee said bringing Kakarot out of his laughter and he just looked at her.

"Why do you think I have a nice laugh?" Kakarot asked in a curious voice.

"Well…it's the first time I've ever heard you laugh and…it sounds almost like my father's laugh." Vee said with a small smile on her face as she began to remember her father.

Kakarot's eyes widened and he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you smile…you should smile more." Kakarot said as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him and she blushed.

"Sometimes there's really nothing to smile about though…But…thank you for your concern…you're a very good friend." Vee said with another smile.

Kakarot smiled at her again.

"Well…I better get you home huh?" Kakarot said making Vee jump.

"Yeah! I need to get home." Vee said.

Kakarot gave Vee an extra hamlet and he put his on as well and he drove them back to Vee's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Too close; feelings reviled

Kakarot drove Vee toward her house but before he stop right in front of her house he stopped on the other side so no one can see them.

"What's the matter Kakarot?" Vee asked in a worried voice.

"Your mother's home…as well as that bastard from your school today. I saw his car in front of your house so it can't be good.

"I'll drop you off here so they want see me dropping you off. I'll meet you in your room when you get through talking to your mother. I'll be there when it gets rough so don't worry…kay?" Kakarot said as he rubbed her face.

She blushed a little bit and nodded at him.

Vee walked toward her home with fear. She began to shake.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to prepare for the worst.

"VIVIAN LEE HALLOWAY! In the living room, NOW!" Vee's mother yelled making Vee cringe with fear.

Vee walked into the living room and she saw her mother, her boyfriend, and Seth. Her skin crawled when she saw him again.

"Y-Yes mother?" Vee asked in a soft voice.

"I heard from Seth that you hit him with a book. Why did you do that? WELL!" Vee's mother yelled.

"Mother he was trying to kiss me and I just met him and I didn't think it was right for me to kiss someone I just meet. It's…it's not right." Vee said shaking a little bit. She just wanted to run to her room and let Kakarot cheer her up.

"Vivian…This is not the fuckin' fifties! You had no right to hit him on the head! He was nice enough to give you a drive to school and you could of have given him a little kiss to say you're thank you! You worthless child! You need to listen to whatever I say when I say it! You're such a worthless girl! I'm ashamed to have you as my daughter!" Vee's mother yelled.

Vee's heart stopped. 'She's…ashamed…my mother…hate's me….' Vee thought

"You…You are ashamed of me?" Vee asked mostly to herself then to her mother and everyone else around them.

"I said so didn't I? Hell you can't even pay attention! Go to your room! I don't want to see you!"

Vee began to cry and she ran off to her room.

She ran into her room and fell on her bed and began to cry.

"Why? Why doesn't my mother love me? Daddy!" Vee yelled into her pillows.

She completely forgot about Kakarot being in the room.

Kakarot was so angry he had to stop himself from going downstairs to protect Vee from her mother's hurtful words.

Kakarot locked Vee's door and went to her bed and sat down on it beside her.

Vee was still crying. She mumbling 'daddy, why did you leave me daddy!'

Kakarot put his hand on her head and rubbed it.

Vee gasped and she slapped his hand away.

Vee looked up to see Kakarot.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry! Please…please don't hate me too Kakarot! Please!" Vee said as she cried in her hands.

Kakarot just looked at her and he grabbed her and embraced her.

Vee was still crying but not as hard.

"I could never hate you Vee…never. I'm sorry…" Kakarot said as he hugged her tighter.

"W-Why are you s-sorry?" Vee asked shaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't go down there. I should of. I got close to but I didn't. Forgive me Vee." Kakarot said and hugged her tighter.

"I-I'm not mad at you…I-I didn't mean to slap your hand away…I-I thought it was someone else." Vee said as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's okay…I don't blame you." Kakarot said reassuring her.

They were quiet for a good while still holding each-other.

They laid down and Kakarot had Vee's head on his chest rubbing her head.

"Kakarot…" Vee said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Kakarot said not stopping rubbing her head.

"When I was a little girl…when I was sad or scared of something…my daddy…he held me just the way you are. He rubbed my head, and lets me lay my head on his chest. Just the same way you're doing…" Vee said with a little smile on her face.

Kakarot froze for a moment.

"Really? I didn't know. I just did what I thought would make you feel better. I'm glad I'm making you feel better. I hate seeing you upset." Kakarot said and hugged her tighter and rubbed her head.

"Kakarot…I'm so happy…you came into my life…" Vee said as she snuggled closer to him.

Kakarot gasped a little bit and blushed a little bit too.

He smiled and he hugged her closer.

"I'm happy you're in my life too. I never smiled this much. I believe we were meant to meet each other." Kakarot said as he laid his cheek on the top of her head.

Kakarot and Vee looked at each-other not saying a word but they felt it in their eyes.

They kept looking at each-other and their faces began to get closer to each-other before their lips meet, someone knocked on her door making the two jumped a little from each-other.

Vee blushed and she jumped up quickly to see who was at her door.

"W-Who is it?" Vee asked still a little shaky from the close kiss.

"It's Seth. I told you I wasn't finish. How about you open the door and we'll redo what happen this morning huh?" Seth said. Vee had a feeling he had a smirk on his face.

"I'll pass Seth. You seem like a nice guy but…I don't like you like that. I don't care what you, my mother, or your father thinks of it. Just please leave me alone." Vee asked in a soft voice.

Kakarot just smiled. 'Even if these men are such jerks…she still wants to be kind to them. I guess…that's why I love her.' Kakarot thought looking at Vee's back as she was still talking through the door to Seth.

"Listen you bitch! I get whoever I want and whatever I want! All I have to do is go to my father and get him to talk to your mother and I can buy you from her!" Seth yelled.

Kakarot got up from the bed and walked be-hide her.

She turned around and told him to keep quiet. He gave a slight sigh and waited to see what Vee would do.

"I ain't no property! I'm a human being! You can try if you want but I won't go! I'm a legal adult and I can do whatever I want! Go find another girl cause I ain't gonna hear it!" Vee said as she walked away and sat on the couch just looking at the coffee table.

Seth kept talking but Vee and Kakarot didn't pay no mind.

Kakarot went over to the couch to sit next to her.

"You alright?" Kakarot asked making sure she was okay.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I just can't stand people like that. People that believe they can buy someone's love. I wish my mother was back to the way she was…Money isn't everything…why can't she see that?" Vee asked herself.

Kakarot put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

She flinched a little bit.

"Like I said…I'll protect you from them." Kakarot said and he kissed her forehead.

Vee blushed blood red.

"Uh…Kakarot…can I asked you a question?" Vee asked getting a little nervous of what she's about to ask.

"Anything." Kakarot said as he hugged her tighter.

"W-Why are you doing all this for me? I mean I know I took you in but I haven't done enough for you do all this. What is it that you want from me?" Vee asked hoping he wasn't like all the others.

"What makes you think I'm anything like those horrible men your mother makes you see?" Kakarot asked with an anger tone to his voice that made Vee shiver.

"N-No! Kakarot you're nothing like them. It's just…in the back of my mind I think you want something from me…but I don't know. Can you please tell me?" Vee asked looking up at him.

Kakarot just looked at her and she blushed under his gaze.

"Vee…I know we haven't known each other for a long time. But ever since I met you my life has changed so much. I'm happier when I'm around you. I hate it when I see you upset. I get angry that those men take you out and hurt you." Kakarot said and he grabbed her hands in his.

"Kakarot…I felt the same way. Even though we haven't known each other that long it feels I've known you my entire life. I'm glad I ain't the only one. B-But that still doesn't answer my question. I-I don't mean to be rude I just…I just really want to know." Vee said looking at him.

Kakarot laid his forehead to hers.

"Vee…I think the reason why I'm doing this is because…I think I've fallen in love with you…No…I am in love with you." Kakarot said not breaking eye contact with her.

Vee gasped and she became blood red and she started to shake a little bit.

"H-How d-do you know you l-l-love me?" Vee asked getting nervous.

"Because whenever I'm around you I feel so happy. As though I belong here with you. I want to make you smile, to make you feel safe. Vee…I would do anything for you. Do you believe me?" Kakarot asked holding her hands tighter.

"I…I believe you Kakarot…but we have to go slow…Can you wait?" Vee asked getting ready for him to walk away from her.

"I'll wait as long as you want. I understand. Just know I'm telling the truth. And when you feel ready to let me know how you feel…just tell me. I'll still help you out no matter what you say. Alright?" Kakarot said as he kept his gaze on Vee.

Vee smiled and she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thank you Kakarot…that means a lot to me." Vee said as she snuggled closer to him.

Kakarot smiled and hugged her tighter.

Vee woken up in Kakarot's arms.

She began to remember what happened a few hours ago.

'Kakarot's in love with me…?' Vee thought to herself.

She blushed and smiled to herself.

Vee got out of his embrace to see what time it was.

It was 8:00 p.m.

She stretched her arms above her head and went to go to the kitchen to grab her something to eat. She's also gonna get Kakarot something as well.

Vee slowly crept into the kitchen as her mother and her boyfriend cuddled on the couch.

Vee gave an angry look and just continued to the kitchen.

She made her a good bit of sandwiches so she and Kakarot could eat; she also grabbed something to drink.

Vee was about to leave but Seth was at the doorframe of the kitchen. She sighed and tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let her.

"What do you want Seth? I would like to go back to my room so I can be alone." Vee said getting a little mad at Seth.

"Why…Don't you want to stay down here with this handsome man hmm?" Seth said rubbing her hair away from her face. She moved away from him.

"Handsome man…Huh, I don't see no handsome man, most of missed him. Oh well, now if you'll excuse me." Vee said as she power walked to her room before he stopped her.

She made it to her room just in time because he was nearly be-hide her. She locked it and carried the food to the coffee table and began to eat.

"You alright Vee?" Kakarot asked surprising Vee which she nearly dropped her sandwich.

"Y-Yeah. I just ran into Seth when I was trying to bring some food up here. Here…have one." Vee said as she grabbed one and handed it to him.

He smiled at her and grabbed the hand with both his and he kept looking at her.

Vee blushed under his gaze.

Kakarot got the sandwich out of her hand and he kissed Vee's hand which made her blush.

"Thank you…Vee." Kakarot said not looking away from her eyes.

Vee blushed and turned away from his look and went back to eating her sandwich.

Kakarot smirked at her shyness and began to eat his sandwich.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you up Kakarot, sorry." Vee said breaking the silence between them.

"It's okay you didn't wake me up. I felt you weren't next to me so woke up so I figured you went to bathroom or something." Kakarot said sitting a little closer to her.

Vee blushed when he got closer to her. She still didn't know how she felt about him she didn't know what do about it.

She kept thinking about her time with him and how much it meant to her and everything but she still didn't know what to do about her feelings.

Vee looked up at Kakarot. He looked at her as well and they both didn't turn away from each-other and Vee blushed under his gaze and she blushed even darker.

"Uh…Kakarot…I-is there something on my face or something?" Vee asked worried about what he's looking at.

Kakarot smiled at her which made her blush darker than she ever thought she could.

"There's nothing on your face. I just love looking at you. You're so beautiful Vee." Kakarot said and he kissed her forehead which made her flinch at his light kiss.

"Sorry…I know you ain't use to any of this…I just can't help myself…I'll try to stop." Kakarot said as he hugged her tighter.

"N-No…It doesn't bother me…At least you ain't going overboard…I know one thing…I ain't ready to go to school tomorrow." Vee said dragging the day when Seth tries to take her to school.


End file.
